vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swim Swim
Summary Ayana Sakanagi is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is an elementary school girl of few words. She admires those in power, like princesses and commanders. She seems to be quite emotionless, but she cares for her teammates. She’s extremely smart for her age, as she was able to manipulate Ruler into a situation where she would die. She can also be extremely ruthless, but only because of what Ruler taught her and because she believes everything Ruler says is correct. She is a member of Team Ruler. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Swim Swim, she is mentored by and partnered with Ruler, whom she admires because of her power and wants to become like her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C normally. 8-A with Energy Pills Name: Ayane Sakanagi, Swim Swim, Swim-chan Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 7 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Elementary School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Elemental Intangibility (water element; the power is selective, which means that she can choose what body parts are intangible), Spearsmanship, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other). Multi-City Block level with Energy Pills (She survived an attack from a casual Cranberry) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye). Higher with Energy Pills Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 normally. At least Class 10 with Energy Pills Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally. Multi-City Block Class with Energy Pills Durability: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings). Multi-City Block level with Energy Pills (Survived Cranberry's AOE attack, which destroyed everything in a tens-meters radius), intangibility makes her hard to kill. Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Higher with Energy Pills Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: *'Energy Pills (x10):' A magical item that enhances the user’s strength, endurance and durability for 30 minutes. However, over-consumption may cause heart failure. *'Ruler (Weapon):' Similar to a halberd, it's a magical weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Intelligence: Surprisingly high for her age. She was able to manipulate Ruler, the smartest character from Arc 1, into a situation where she would die. She is cautious and very attentive of her surroundings. She doesn't rush head-first when in battle, and prefers to analyse her opponent before striking at the best moment. Later, she developed plans to kill other magical girls, most of which succeeded. Weaknesses: Weak to harsh (magical) light and sound. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 2/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 2/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Intangibility: Swim Swim’s magic is to transform her body into a liquid form. During this process, she can pass through any material object, including walls and ground, and neither she nor the object will be affected. She is also able to “swim” through these objects without receiving any drawbacks. Her intangibility is selective, meaning she can leave her torso, arms and legs intangible, while having her hands, feet and weapon tangible to attack. Her magic also expands to anything she's holding, including weapons which can also become intangible if she wishes. While using her power, she is virtually untouchable. However, light and sound will still affect her, even more so than other magical girls, though only magical versions of them will truly hurt her. Gallery File:MGRP - Swim Swim 3.jpg|Ayana's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8